


CoD: Endurance (NiRi)

by Kirimizi



Category: Call of Duty
Genre: Fighting, Groping, Kissing, M/M, Name Calling, Touching, first fic in weeks, praise the Writing lord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 06:46:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14038500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirimizi/pseuds/Kirimizi
Summary: A quick fix of Niki and Rikki, just had to be done so I could get something, anything, written down. The two of them at a stalemate on what to be doing with the team. Unsure how to resolve their issues like normal people, that’s when the nicknames come out.





	CoD: Endurance (NiRi)

“Move your fat ass, please!”  
“Shut the hell your mouth, please!”  
Edward Richtofen had just about enough of the Russian’s bullshit. He straightened his back and looked up at the tall man with a fierce look in his eye.  
“Do you have any idea who you’re speaking to with such foul language?”  
“Apparently not foul enough since you're still talking!” Nikolai barked at him in response, about to bust out the latest in Russian slang. 

Nikolai and Edward were having what the others would call a “spirited debate” on their next moves when addressing their issues and goals for the coming month. Since they moved every month, this was a common occurrence for the two of them. 

In this case, Nikolai felt they were safer to stay in the area they currently inhabited than move. But Edward on the other hand, felt their time over there was coming to an end. In order to properly finish this debate off, the two were sent to a secluded room, so the rest of the team could be at peace.

“Oh, so you’re willing to protect the team when we get ransacked by the undead?” Edward’s eyes stared up at the Russian and took it upon himself to respond with nothing but pure intimidation. His stance was prim and proper, with no fear in his eyes, for the time being. The emerald gaze and had enough fight in him to last for a day or two. 

As for Nikolai, he felt strongly about his case, too. Standing across the doctor, the blue in his eyes left a sharp enough stare to cut something. Enough so that he took off his coat, and threw down his fists on an operating table that kept the two apart, shaking most of the room with him. It cause Edward to jump, but didn’t allow it to phase him. The hanging gaslight above the table swung subtly back and forth during their silence.

“Do you understand that we are safe here? Or does that concept not come to you naturally?” He was readying another argument before the comment was out towards him. “And do not act like I don’t put myself out there every day to protect our team! Give credit where credit is due.” Nikolai crossed his arms in protest and looked away. 

“It would be easy to give credit to you if you gave me a reason, you know.” Edward smiled and ignored the statement that Nikolai alone protected the team, as if he were just a useless pawn. “Maybe if you put down the, you know,” He signed himself drinking a bottle with his hands, “Then you could coherently understand we are in danger!” Edward slammed his hands on the table and allowed this pent up anger to finally flow through him. “Sometimes I don’t get you! Do you think about others or is it constantly just your own needs at hand?”  
“Don’t you dare try to look at me when you, of all people, say that!”   
“What is that supposed to mean?”   
“It means you put yourself first, with our team barely making it third on your sick list of priorities! None of this would have happened if you just kept some sense of dignity towards yourself and your disgusting work!” His words came out like gunfire to the German doctor.

That was the snapping moment.   
Edward had no response to that statement.   
In fact, he knew that the Russian had said nothing but the truth.   
And so, he cracked. 

Edward averted his gaze from Nikolai and stared at the dirty concrete wall past him. He lifted his hands off the table and straightened his back again. In an attempt to regain his confidence, he walked around the table and stood before Nikolai once more. He raised a hand to make a point, but no words managed to come out of his mouth. The look in his eyes spelled defeat. 

“I will rethink this then. Off you go now. You win this fight.” Edward waved off the soldier as if giving him direct orders. Nikolai was not one to take orders though. Not unless he deemed it fit. He grabbed his small wrist, which wrapped around his hand as Edward’s breath hitched.  
“Wh-what are you doing, let go of me, you oaf!”   
“Do you think I would let you get away that easy?”  
Edward tried to yank his arm back but felt the hand around his wrist being tightened. He simply wanted to get out of there and be alone. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Nikolai asked, pulling the smaller man towards him. “Did I say you could leave?”  
“Honestly, I just want to be by myself, is that too much to ask for?” Nikolai smirked and leaned in close.   
“You owe me now. Wasting my time here like this,” His lips traced the absolute edge of Edwards’s cheek and a small gasp left his mouth. “Stay a while, there is still so much to discuss.” The hot breath hit his skin and left a cheek red on the doctors face. 

Edward couldn’t bring himself to face the bigger man and kept his eyes averted to the walls on the opposite end of the room. Nikolai tilted his face to take up his gaze again. The emerald irises tried so intently to keep their line of vision away from the larger Russian but gave in, seeing the absolutely lustful expression spread across Nikolai’s face. His eyes stared the doctor down like he had never seen another human being before.

Edward wasn’t sure what had gotten into his comrade. But whatever it was, he was feeling the tension all the same. Perhaps it had been the lack of human contact between all of them, but there was something there between them for as long as he could remember. Even before entering the abandoned room for this fight, they had a slight idea of how they felt about one another.   
But they didn’t expect it to be this strong. 

Nikolai took a step closer, so that barely any air came between them. A small chuckle came out from beneath his smirk.   
“You must have some idea now.”  
“Nikolai, this is highly inappropriate.”  
“You cannot tell me there is no mutual feelings between us. I would not believe it, even for a minute.” Edward did not respond and turned his head away in protest. “Is it so bad for two people who crave human affection to seek attention from each other?” Nikolai’s hand let go off his chin and instead snuck an arm around him from the other side. From there, Edward gave in and perched himself up to press his lips gently on his cheek.   
“There, are you happy now?”   
“If I can be honest, a little more than I expected.” The flustered colors began to show greatly on his face, particularly where the kiss occurred. But more quickly than hoped, the guilt piled up in his gut. Perhaps yelling wasn’t the best method of communication for such a serious topic. The heat of it all turned the tension into something much different than they expected. 

“Don’t be so worried, it will all work out in the end.” The Russians voice suddenly sounded sweet, soft enough that it could lull the doctor to sleep. Edward pressed his head onto the other man’s shoulder. Things felt so complicated when it came to these tireless fights.  
“Dorogoy moy, why do you worry so much?”  
“My life is as complicated as it can get. I don’t wish to drag another person down with me.”  
“As if you had a choice.”  
His hands lifted the saddened face and kept it still enough for him to place a kiss on his lips. The kiss was tentative and careful, not a step out of place. Unexpected enough, it was Edwards lips that curled so carefully on top of Nikolai’s. In spite of their fighting, they needed a way to get rid of tension. 

Edwards arms wrapped so careful around the warm skin radiating off of Nikolai’s neck. He had stripped down just a smidge earlier, enough that it had revealed part of his chest, all the cuts and scars of his arms and, if Edward needed an excuse to be distracted more, the trail of brownish hair leading to his lower abdomen where his tank lifted. He found it humorous but also kind of endearing to his image. 

Nikolai himself did not strip this much clothing off often in front of others. But since the doctor had seen him in much worse condition, this was the least of his concern in a sweltering and humid closed off room. Yet even with the so many times he had seen him in less clothes than normal, this time he could tell the situation was something more tense. 

As Edward’s mouth curved more and more into Nikolai’s, arms grabbed him by his sides and had softly pushed him against the wall. When Edward pulled away for a moment to catch his breath, Nikolai leaned his forehead against his. And in his attempt to catch his own breath, he simply couldn’t help it to want more. 

His hands reached up Edward’s chest, feeling every fragile part of his pale skin as they reached up to the hardened nipples and reddened with even a slight stroke of the finger. Edward’s face lit up in a red hue, the green in his eyes almost asking for the touch, expressed very easily what he was feeling. Nikolai drank in this image and licked his lips in eager want. His fingers brushed the sensitive points once more with force, earning a sweet little moan from the man underneath him.

“Someone seems to be enjoying himself.” The husky voice brushed so gently across his ear. Per the comment, it was true, considering he couldn’t exactly hide it now.   
“You are one to talk.” Nikolai grinned at the sass. Nothing he loved more than being sassed. Once the two caught their breath, he brushed his hand ever so gently on Edwards crotch, on the outer edges of his tight fitting pants. Just the mere brush was more than enough to get him off.   
“Look who wants to talk,” Nikolai licked his lips listening to the soft groans building up in his lover’s throat. “You are under my control now,” He gave the piece underneath his hand a tight squeeze. “Don’t ever think otherwise.” Edward didn’t wait to nod into this agreement. Not much of him was willing to think with brain at the moment. 

“Good,” Nikolai’s hand left from its place on his body and Edward pouted, feeling frustration more evident in his body than ever.   
“Why must you do things like this when we are alone?”  
“Well, would you prefer them done in front of others?”   
“You don’t know how I live my life.” Edward stuck his tongue out. The other man simply grumbled something under his breath and walked back over to the makeshift table. 

“Shall we continue our discussion finally?”   
“That is fine with me.” Edward shuffled over and took his place across from the soldier. 

The two of them continued to fight for the next few hours.


End file.
